


Surpassing

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Marinette is a girl with many talents.Cue in a very well-connected sister, a recording artist that just picked up a new client, a very annoyingly placed concert and a concerned Nadja who sends her to school for the month and let the fireworks begin.





	1. It begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it is me for my second ever fic!  
> This one I have actually been dreaming of for a while now, aka since like, episode six of miraculous.  
> So, I decide to finally show it to the world!  
> Or I mean, at least the people who read it.

Marinette was crushed.

 

She watched Chloé kiss him on the cheek, chat with her and hug her, lightly teasing the other as she did.

 

Oh, the pain.

 

First, she betrays her, then she steals her friends?

 

Marinette looked away. It stung.

 

She looked back up again, the fire in her eyes burning with rage.

She cleared her throat. They all looked towards her.

 

And their eyes widened in fear and shock.

“M-Mari, we can explain...-“

 

Marinette stood strong, that one sentence erasing all love for them from her heart.

“I don’t think so. In fact, I don’t think your ‘friendship’ is needed around me. Ever. Again.,” she spoke with an edge to her voice, her facial expression unreadable except for the raging fury in her eyes.

“And if you ever doubt that, think that I will want to be friends, then please,” she smiled, holding her hands out, watching them all visibly relax, “DON’T.” Her smile dropped off her face, replacing it with icy coldness similar to the freeze forming in her heart.

 

¥§¥

 

Their smiles all fell too as she said that, the venom in her words all too clear.

The words felt like a knife to the heart, as Alya only managed to stammer out, “M-M-Marinette...-“ only to be cut off by Marinette’s words.

 

“Please. Don’t bother.” She spun on her heel and started to walk away, before she paused looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You know I’ll just end up surpassing you all by far if you let me go, right?” She chuckled. “Of course not. You’re all too naive.”

As she continued her walk towards the door, her words hung in the air like fog. She paused again as she reached the door. “Now, there is no one to hold me back.” She said quietly, then slammed the door behind her.

 

¥§¥

 

Chloé grinned mentally.

Perfect.

Now, her Adrikins was ALL HERS, Maribrat had just rendered herself totally friendless, so no support there, her parents had already died in that ‘Accident’ (Chloé prides herself that it was never traced back to her), and worst of all, Marinette’s heart was probably shattered into a thousand pieces.

 

Oh this really was the best day ever.

But first she had to hide her glee.

 

“Oh dear, we really messed up!” She cried dramatically, doing a overly eccentricated facepalm and waving her hands around at random.

“Chloé, stop that.”

They all turned to Adrien, who was looking down, his face shadowed by his blonde hair.

“Stop what Adrik-n?”

“Acting.”

“Acting? Moi?”

“Yes. Acting. Acting like you CARE.”

Alya and Nino were rendered speechless.

“You never cared for Marinette. Now I see where your sudden friendliness came from. Not your ‘trying to be a better person’ act, but you trying to ruin Marinette’s life. And you really did do a surefire job about it.”

He got up to leave. Before the did he muttered “You know, I was really hoping you had changed Chloé. But, apparently that isn’t so in that icy hollowed-out ball in your chest that you have labeled your heart Chloé. I’m disappointed.”

 

¥§¥

 

The rest of class was spent trying (and failing)to get Marinette’s attention during class, and it was only after school they were even able to actually SAY anything.

 

Marinette had just got off the phone, probably calling her guardian, Nadia, when they approached her.

 

She looked at them, her expression impassive.

They looked at her for a second, then their mouths exploded in apologies.

“Marinette, we are sooooo sorry! Chloé tricked us, and-“

“Marinette! Oh my god please it was a misunderstanding,-“

“Mari we are so sorry we thought she had changed!-”

They continued to babble on until Marinette held up her hand to silence them.

 

She raised her umbrella, handed it to Adrien, and said one word;

“Goodbye.”

 

She turned and walked off down the street silently, seemingly oblivious to the rain falling on her head and shoulders.

 

Those were the last words they exchanged for the next three years.

 

¥§¥

 

Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Rose watched the figure dance across the screen to a catchy pop song pulsing out of the little speakers. 

 

Her singing was amazing, her dancing was perfect, her image was flawless.

 

“Hard to believe, huh?”

Adrien looked up. “Huh?”

“Hard to believe she was our classmate once.” Rose gestured to the screen Marinette was performing on.

“It is a bit surreal.”

“No, what’s hard to believe we were FRIENDS with her! And we never found out about her AMAZING VOICE!” Alya moaned.

“No, what’s hard to believe is that we _broke_ friends with her.” Nino said softly. The three eighteen year olds peered at the screen, lost in thought of their own sadness and worries.

 

Rose blinked.

did she miss something?

 

¥§¥

 

Marinette grinned at her sister.

“Hey, at least I don’t have a child! But I’m still always happy to babysit yours, Bri.” She grinned at her sisters smile, returning it it with an even bigger one.

 

It took a lot to break into Marinette‘s little ice cave she had turned her heart into, only to find inside there still was a small fire of caring hope and happy energy. It took a bit, but eventually she managed to build that fire up again and her sister was almost back to normal.

 

Almost.

 

There were two parts of Mari that just refused to melt though. And in those parts, there was a whole rush of feelings Bridgette felt Marinette really needed to let out, to be over them, to move on.

 

But Mari just wasn’t ready yet.

 

¥§¥

 

Marinette did not like grudges, but she felt the four grudges she held were really worth it.

Especially one against a certain Chloé Bourgeois who was now almost living in the streets dispite having an insanely rich and powerful Mother who divorced her husband as soon as he was fired from Mayor.

 

Marinette grinned.

 

Marinette did not like Nino, especially as he was one of the few beings on earth that she actually held a grudge against, but she had to give him one thing;

His father winning mayor was probably the best thing that ever happened to Paris.

Heck, all of France!

Old Bourgeois was getting into a lot of trouble, using government money to pay off his own personal debts and dues, and squirrelling away a lot of it on Chloé, and he had in fact been doing that since about a year after he was appointed Mayor.

 

Well, at least he didn’t do it immediately.

 

There was a know on the door.

“Come in.”

A girl entered, her midlength dark orange hair held back by a pristine white headband that matched her blue and white knee-length dress perfectly.

“Hey Sabrina! What is it?”

 

Honestly, the fact that Chloé’s best friend wanted to drop out of school with her and become her manager was, to say the least, somewhat surprising.

At first Marinette didn’t trust her, but she learned that Sabrina realised how horrible Chloé was (Finally! It had been four years!)

and found out she was the reason Marinette was leaving, and decided it was time to, as she put it, ‘part ways’.

 

“Hi Mari! So, anyways, I have managed your concerts next week and...” she trailed off. This was never good.

“And?” Marinette was almost fearful to ask.

“...And you have a concert at Fransçoise Dupoint high school.”

Marinette just sat there for a second, blinking.

 

“ ** _WHAT!?_** ”


	2. Arrival to Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s worse then performing at your old school for a party they were having?  
> Attending your old school and seeing all your old ‘friends’ and then performing for them.   
> Damn she’s in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is short, horrible, and crap, but I am short, horrible, and I feel like crap. (I’m sick)

Marinette clutched her suitcase tight, feeling the weight of her sister’s hand on her arm beside her.

At least her twin had been able to come too to comfort her.

 

As they stepped off the plane and entered the airport, Marinette scanned the area for any signs of her previous guardian before she was tackled in a hug by an eight year old girl.

“MARINETTE!” She squealed. “I MISSED YOU!”

Marinette returned the hug.

“Great to see you too, Manon! And wow, look how tall you are!” She grinned, pulling the child away from her.

 

Bridgette simply looked on with a small smile on her lips.

It was a very touching scene, one she wasn’t going to interrupt any time soon.

 

Mrs. Chamack walked up and cried

“Marinette! Oh how have you been? You are so much more mature-looking!” Marinette grinned as she was pulled into a hug by her over excited ex-guardian.

 

¥§¥

 

Marinette giggled as she looked around her old room.

It was just as she left it.

Trust Nadia to keep her room virtually the same over the space of time she had been away.

 

Guess she always knew Marinette would return.

 

“Marinette! There’s a girl her for you and your sister! She says her name is Sabrina?”

 

Marinette darted downstairs quickly.

“Sabrina! How was your flight? Have you seen your parents yet?” Sabrina grinned.

“My flight was great, a little long though, and yes, I have, they met me at the airport and insisted I take a shower before I came to wash off all the, ‘Airport Air’ on me.”

 

Marinette laughed. Sabrina’s mom is a doctor, (I am making this up guys) so she was always looking after Sabrina’s welfare and health, and her dad always made sure she stayed out of trouble.

 

“Anyways, Marinette I have found out something important, but maybe I will leave Nadia to explain it, as I promised to spend time with my parents. See ya!” She waved cheerfully and shut the door with a click.

 

“So Nadia, Sabrina just said that there was one thing important?”

Nadia looked up, looking a bit... cautious?

“Well... you see Marinette........” Nadia took a deep breath.

“Your Parents have decided you are going back to school for the month.”

 

Marinette paused.

“But that’s great! But then why does it sound like a BAD thing.....?”

Nadia sighed.

“Because the school they entered you in for the month is...” she took a deep breath.

“Collège Fransçoise Dupoint”

 

“ ** _WHAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAT!??_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t quite know about the ‘Collège’ part of the name of the school. Is that part of the name, or is it called that because it is a collage, or is it a high school, I don’t know my school is a school that goes K-12 (and preschool too I think) so I am pretty clueless on this. Derp.  
> Plus I don’t live in France, so if it’s only a French thing.....


	3. First day back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is silently dying.

Marinette woke up in the morning, feeling dreadful for a reason she couldn’t remember.

 

Then, it dawned on her.

 

Today was her first day of school.

 

Well, first things first, outfit.

 

She made sure her outfit showed how much she had changed, yet stayed the same too.

 

She chose a long pink shirt with a white heart on it, along with a dark grey jacket much like the one she wore before she left Paris, and paired it with a pair of blue jeans folded at the bottom, the outfit finished with a pink pair of shoes that matched her shirt and a necklace.

 

Thank god Sabrina was coming with her.

 

Speaking of Sabrina, she was waiting for her outside the house, ready to head to school with her.

 

Like Marinette, her outfit had a slight similarity to her old choice, except her new one wasn’t quite as eyeball-burning.

 

She had her hair done in almost the same style, even using the same headband, but her bow had been replaced by a tie and they had swapped colours and patterns with her sleeveless sweater.

Her skirt was similar to the colours of her tie, and the outfit was topped off with a pair of high socks with two purple and green stripes at the top. _{Sorry, I kinda suck at describing things!}_

 

She smiled at her.

“Ready to go?” Marinette nodded.

 

They got into the car, sitting there nervously as they approached the building that held so many memories inside, not all of them positive.

 

¥§¥

 

Walking across the courtyard again for the first time in three years felt really weird.

 

Especially when everyone was staring and pointing at her and Sabrina, whispering things to each other behind their hands.

 

Marinette simply ignored them and continued on to the classroom she and Sabrina had been allocated to, hoping with all her heart that a certain four people weren’t in it.

 

They stood outside the door, waiting for the teacher, when suddenly Sabrina spoke up.

“This is sure weird, huh?”

Marinette nodded.

“Uh-huh. I just hope _they_ aren’t in our class.” The both shuddered at the memories of the people she was referring to.

 

Then the teacher walked up, and said that she would tell them when to come in and to wait outside until then.

 

The teacher walked inside and called, “settle down, class. Now, we have some new students today, two of them, actually.”

 

¥§¥

 

Alya grinned. New students? Yes! New students=new friends! Alya loved new friends! More people to hang out and take selfies with!

 

“In fact, you already know both of them.” Alya blinked. What?

“Come in girls!” She called.

 

As they walked in, Alya felt her heart stop.

 

Oh.

My god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://goo.gl/images/dTDpXi  
> Marinette’s outfit is the bottom-left one. I really like it!  
> https://goo.gl/images/ySpWYg  
> Sabrina’s outfit. A much-improved choice.


End file.
